Promises of Ion Propelled Sled Rides
by echo333
Summary: Ratchet and Clank visit Susie on planet Magnus, and cuteness ensues! Set after All 4 One.


___Author's Note: ____This story takes place after ____All 4 One____. A sweet little one-shot ^^ I hope you all enjoy! Reviews and constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Ratchet and Clank

* * *

Promises of Ion Propelled Sled Rides

"Ready, Susie?" Ratchet called.

"In a minute!" The little Tharpod girl was bent down near the side of the trail, picking large purple flowers with long, curled yellow filaments.

The three were making their way out of the Tharpod village. The Deadgrove's canopy shadowed the distance behind them, making the dim, purple glow of the plants preeminent. Ratchet could still see the warm, blanketing light from Aldaros Plains ahead of them, even from as far as they were in the forest.

Ratchet turned to his robotic friend, shrugging and swinging the now-empty picnic basket idly. They talked as they waited, all the while keeping an eye on her.

"So, I've been thinking," Ratchet started. "That new sled we got has been _waaay_ too slow- you know- compared to the one we had before the whole thing with Zogg-"

"Ratchet, we are not adding those 'enhancements' back on. Especially if you intend to let Susie ride it."

"No. Clank, pal, listen. If we use a perfectly legal ion thruster-" Ratchet stopped as Susie ran up to them, freshly- picked flowers grasped in her hands.

"Hear me out later, okay?" he said to Clank before turning to her. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked down at the flowers in her hands, then at Ratchet and Clank before a smile came to her face. "Hold still," she instructed, turning to Clank. The duo exchanged a glance, but Clank did what she asked.

Well, as best he could, anyway. At the sound of Clank's giggle, Ratchet leaned side to side and raised up on his toes, trying to see around Susie's helmet until he figured it out: she was fastening one of the flowers to Clank's antenna.

Susie stepped back, forming a frame with her fore-fingers and thumbs before nodding in approval. Clank lifted a hand and tapped the flower curiously. Stifling a laugh, Ratchet folded an arm across his chest and propped his chin in his hand thoughtfully. "That flower _really_ brings out the color in your eyes," he said with a coy grin. Clank rolled his eyes at the Lombax's wit.

Susie took up another flower and started towards Ratchet. She looked him over for a moment before her eyes locked onto his tail. She reached out to grab it, but, at the last minute, Ratchet got an idea and flicked it away from her hands a short distance. She tried to grab it again, but Ratchet swung it back the other way. Susie scowled at him, but he just laughed and touched her nose with his tail teasingly. It wasn't long before they were all laughing, Susie chasing his tail in circles until she could get the flower tied to it.

Ratchet finally stayed still and let her. When she was done, he looked over his shoulder to see the flower tied around the base of the puff of his tail. He swayed it side to side, testing the flower's sturdiness as Susie stepped back and smiled at them. "Thanks for visiting me," she said, raising on her tip-toes happily. The motion made her helmet fall down over her eyes.

Ratchet smiled and nudged it back up onto her head. "Sure thing, kid," he said.

Clank nodded at her, making the flower bob. "It is our pleasure," he insisted. Ratchet and Clank started down the trail again, Susie scampering after them.

"What were you saying about an ion propulsion sled?" Susie asked, sprinting until she fell in step with the duo.

"Nothing," Clank said with a hard stare at his friend.

Ratchet just returned it with a cheeky grin. He interlocked his fingers and stretched his arms out in front of him, leaning his weight back as he walked. "Oh, just a little something I might build." He lowered his voice and leaned in closer to her, cupping a hand around the side of his mouth. "Whadd'ya say I let you ride it when it's done?"

"That would be _awesome!_"

Clank slapped a hand to his face, shaking his head. "Oh dear," he muttered.


End file.
